Just a story dump
by Arandomstorywriter
Summary: Honestly I made this story a while back based on a dream I had. I didn't know what to do with it so I'm dumping it here. Enjoy it i guess lol XD (The characters here are OOC as I'm just basing them off the way they behaved in the dream I had lol) (Thinking about making a crack sequal.. Let me know if you want one!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Lex here and this is just more like a story dump. It's been in my docs for a while, enjoy the chapters that will be pouring in. Remember this is a story dump and not a serious one. read it or don't but don't flame me _please_. I'll post serious ones soon.

* * *

Ch 1

All my life, I've watched super heroes save the world. I wanted to become one, one day.. But that all changed when I met them. My name is Verity and this is how-after a long grueling war- I became a villain while dating the king and queen of gotham..

I was eighteen years old when I ran into them. I don't understand why they came soo far out from Gotham and came to France, but then again I didn't care. This was my chance to earn my hero title, at least that's what I thought.. Here is how it all happened…

XXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day in Paris, everyone was talking amongst themselves, streets were moderately busy. Eighteen year old Verity was making her way to school. She wasn't that good in school, but she didn't care. It was her last year anyway so she became more laid back in her studies, and became more focused on becoming a superhero like the ones she admired. Her favorite being Batman, mostly because of the fact that he was a superhero and he didn't have any alien dna or any enhancements like the others did. He was a regular human who built his strength through training.

She sighed as she walked into her school building and walked into her class. Immediately all her classmates turned towards her.

"Hey look everyone! It's girl wonder!" A boy laughed.

Soon, everyone was laughing at her, her face flushed red as she went to her seat. Word got out that Verity was looking into becoming part of the heros, and everyone laughed at her for it. Though that did not deter her, she was confident in her abilities. With her feet propped on her desk and eyes looking towards the window, she ignored the lecture almost the whole way through. Almost halfway through her lessons, she noticed some shady figures walking through the streets.. Her pure green eyes narrowed at them. Suspicious.. Verity continued keeping her eyes through the window.

XXXXXXX

School was over, Verity sighed heavily. Now it was time to figure out what she saw..

She ran down an alleyway and began searching. This was the direction they took so surely they should still be here…

She went to grab her phone to turn on her flashlight but her heart stopped. It wasn't in her back pocket.. She searched her bag, other pockets, and her sweater pocket, but nothing.. It was gone!

She turned around and began to walk out softly, as to not disturb any dangerous people.. Before she exited, she felt something touch her behind, making her turn around quickly with her fists prepped, but no one was there.. She felt her back pocket and was shocked to find her phone! But.. who gave it to her? More importantly.. Who had it?

She took out her phone and went through it, making sure nothing was damaged. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed a change of contacts. One was added. Only written down as 'A friend.'

She put her phone away and ran back home, maybe it was a classmate who gave it to her..? At least that's what she kept telling herself.. She ran to her room and sat on her bed and took a breath. She was feeling a little scared at the moment.. As she processed her thoughts, her phone buzzed.

She turned it on and saw a message from her new contact..

**_'Hello, Verity.'_**

Her heart pounded as she typed back.

_**'Who is this?'**_

_**'Someone who noticed your potential'**_

_**'My potential..?'**_

_**'Yes. I've seen you at the police station everyday. The way you handle weapons and throw fists is remarkable.. I think you should join us.'**_

_**'Who is us..?'**_

_**'A high and powerful group scouting for rare talents. You should be lucky for being chosen.'**_

Verity felt her heart pounding, a hero business found her talents amazing! Her smile grew large.

_**'I.. Feel honored! Would you like to plan a meeting?'**_

_**'I was going to ask you the same thing.. I'll have a limousine pick you up after school tomorrow. I look forward to meeting you..'**_

After that, the texts stopped.. Someone finally noticed her prowess! After some outfit preparation, she could barely contain her excitement when it came time for her to go to bed, she could barely sleep.

XXXXXXX

During class, she couldn't hold her smile from forming, everyone thought she was weird since she always looks nonchalant. After school, she ran outside and saw a limousine with a chauffeur holding a sign with Verity's name on it. With an excited squeal she practically ran to the vehicle and sat inside. She immediately felt intimidated as she saw gruff looking muscular men with a stone expression sat opposite of her with cigars and whiskey.

She swallowed heavily. "S-so *cough* so where are we going..?" she asked nervously.

No response. She nervously looked out the window, she noticed they were leaving the city and going more into a secluded area. It made her nervous.. Where were they going? Why were they going this far out..? As the limo came to a halt. She nervously got out and her eyes widened as she saw him.. The Joker.. She backed up slowly, only to bump into the two muscular men she rode with.. The Joker cackled at her reaction to seeing him.

"What do you want with me!?" She snarled.

The Joker smirked. "I believe our.. Talk last night is the reason why you're here." He snickered.

Verity's blood went cold. That's who she was talking to the whole time..?! He had been watching her and her abilities!? A villain like him noticed and praised her?! She glared at him.

"If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have spoken to you." She sneered.

He laughed loudly. "Oh trust me my dear, you would've one way or another.." He said ominously.

Verity felt a chill down her spine, why.. Why did she talk to him? Why did she fall into his trap..? She quickly put her fists up as she got into a fighting stance. "You are going to let me go now!" She demanded.

Yet, another hearty laugh escaped the Joker's lips before he had his henchmen grab her arms and hold her.

"Sorry, you aren't going anywhere!" He revealed with a sinister smile.

Verity looked down in horror. She was going to be one of the Joker's victims.. Unless someone comes to help her, she's dommed..

XXXXXXX

The journey to Gotham was long, and anxiety inducing. What was going to happen to her..? What would they do to her…? As they came to a stop. Verity looked out the window. They were at an abandoned building.. Joker pulled Verity out of the car and dragged her in and the first thing she saw was Harley Quinn, waiting for them. After a rather graphic meeting between Joker and Harley, the two of them looked at Verity.

"So. What's the plan with her, puddin'?" Harley asked.

"We're going to.." Joker whispered the last part into Harley's ear, she soon grew a smile.

"Aand what happens if it doesn't work?" She asked.

Joker smirked. "It worked on you didn't it?"

Harely let out a maniacal giggle. "You're right.."

Joker approached a scared yet determined Verity. "Here's the deal dollface." He started. "You and I, are going to spend the next month together. Just you. Me. And no one else. Just to see how strong your-so called- Heroic will is."

"And If I win?"

Joker laughed. "If you do-which you won't- You earn your 'freedom'. And if you don't. You're stuck with us. Forever." He said as he laughed.

Verity clenched her fists. "And if I don't participate?"

The only warning Verity got, was a bullet flying past her, Making her shake. "P-point taken. Fine. I'll take on your deal, but don't expect it to be easy! I'll be gone before you know it!"

Joker wickedly smirked. He liked this one..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. So this is the next chapter of the story, remember this is just a story dump and not a serious one. Please no hate.

* * *

CH 2

The next few days passed by and Verity hasn't lost a single bit of her will yet. Joker had moved the two of them to a secluded place where she couldn't leave without getting lost. And the only contact she had was with him. Normally this would be exciting for her, as she has done this with a previous boyfriend, but with the Joker? Someone who had swamp green hair, filled with tattoos and red lips in the form of a smile was a little scary..

Verity sighed and went into the bathroom, Joker was out getting his own stuff down, while he was gone, Verity wanted to finally fix herself as Joker kept messing with her ankle long dark red hair. She brushed out all the nasty knots, and put her hair in a ponytail. Curious, she looked around the cabinets of the bathroom to see what there was. Not much. Only necessities and a few boxes of blue, purple, and jet black hair dyes. Verity looked at her hair, then back at the boxes. She had been meaning of changing the color… Should she..?

No.. that would mean she was getting too comfortable with him by using his stuff. She slammed the cabinets shut and decided to take a shower. She undressed and went in. as the warm water hit her, she felt her knees shake. This was a regular thing for her. The warmth of the shower would always remind her of the warmth her previous lover of five years.. She fell down and began sobbing loudly. She didn't care if _he_ was there and could hear her, the pain was just too unbearable. Her sobs were deafening and heartretching.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME DAMIEN!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" She cried uncontrollably and continuously punched the porcelain bathtub with hard fury. Damien and Verity were together for five years, with Damien promising he'd never leave her, and that they had a future together. However that all changed.

One day he dragged her outside and told her he lost all the feelings he had for her and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. It stung like hell back then, and it stung now. Every time she sees him in the halls of school, she would have to run past him before she would break down.

Verity hugged her knees and cried loudly. Now here she is, stuck with the king of gotham testing her spirit. She had to stay strong, at least towards him. She slowly got up, still crying, she needed to get a grip for now. As she turned off the shower, she reached for a towel, only to find it wasn't where she had it.. With a hard swallow, she got out and looked around, her clothes and the towel was missing.. Verity put a hand on her face to stop the flood of tears, she needed to calm down. She made her way to the full body mirror and wiped away all the fog and stared at herself.. She hated what she saw. Despite the fact she was quite the catch.. A slender figure, DD sized breasts, a round bottom, and squeezable thighs. Still.. It didn't do much for her, she lost her confidence the day Damien left. She stared at every angle at herself.

_Cut marks.._

They were all over her arms, wrists, legs, and ankles. Verity clenched her fists and yelled as she punched the mirror, making a giant hole in the middle. She shook her hand from bits of glass that slid at her skin and took a breath. Maybe when she becomes a hero, he'll see she was the one after all..

She walked out of the bathroom and nearly fell over as she found Joker on the bed looking her way with a large smile.

"My..My.. What a ruckus you made.." He snickered.

Verity's face went pale. "H-How much did you hear..?"

Joker chuckled darkly. "Something about a boy named Damien?"

Verity felt horror in her stomach. He heard everything.. He heard her sobs.. Her anger.. Pain.. distress.. She quickly realized she was also still naked and covered whatever she could.

"T-TURN AROUND!"

Joker laughed heartfully and surprisingly did as she told.

Verity quickly got dressed. She sighed as she faced away from him. How pathetic.. She held onto a heroic front to him only for him to find her at her weakest point. As she contemplated her thoughts, she jumped as she suddenly felt arms around her. Joker was…. Hugging her..? Was… this out of comfort…?... She quickly regained her senses and struggled from the hold.

"Nice try but I'm not lowering my guard around you!" She said as she slipped out.

Joker smirked at her feisty front. He would get to enjoy this a whole lot more soon..

Verity huffed and went outside for some fresh air.. She looked into the deep dark woods. When she gets out of here, she'll prove herself to be the perfect woman for Damien.. She stood outside for almost an hour before going back in. the first thing she heard was the shower. She laid on the bed and settled in. as she was beginning to doze off she thought she heard something;

"I do care y'know.." along with a disheartened cackle.

XXXXXXX

The next morning came. Verity was the first to wake up, she got up and went into the bathroom and looked through the cabinets. Hm. more hair dye was added. Pink, white, jade green. Was he just stocking up for him and harley?

'I'm… sure they won't mind if I borrow one or two..?'

She grabbed the black and purple one and began to color her hair, she was making it into a sort of streak pattern. As she finished up, she began to read one of the expandable magazines he had and waited for the hair dye to settle.

XXXXXXX

Verity exited the bathroom and had her newly colored hair in a cute ponytail and was surprised to find Joker still sleeping. She went outside and took a breath of fresh air. Soon, she'll have proven her will and she'll leave this wretched place. As she began to walk in, she heard a loud helicopter noise and saw what looked like a police copter! And from the looks of it, it must've came from france!

Before she could yell out to them, a hand suddenly pulled her back in and tossed her on the bed.

"Nice try dollface. But this game isn't over yet." Joker said with a laugh.

Verity sighed. Of course he woke up now.. Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door. Making Verity jump.

Joker covered her mouth and hid themselves in one of Jokers hidden closets. Soon, the door was broken open.

_**"Police department! We know you're here!"**_

Joker made sure to keep her quiet. He knew he could easily take them, but in a way, he wanted to test her on a whole nother level. A sexual test. How long could she stand being this close to him?

The police searched everywhere slowly. Verity was starting to blush. She felt every part of Joker's body on her..She wiggled herself for a second, but became wide eyed as she felt something beginning to poke her. She wiggled more but that only made things worse.. She felt the same feeling, but in between her legs. She needed to stop or else this may lead to unwanted affections.

They listened more and heard the police talking among themselves.

"It seems Verity isn't present. Let's go, we need to tell the chief."

-_**LEMON PRESENT YOUNG ONES LEAVE-**_

Soon they left. Verity sighed happily as they got out of the closet. Her face was flushed and her region was throbbing. Without acknowledging Joker, she ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

'This is wrong..' She thought to herself as she put a hand on her body.

'I shouldn't do this..'

'I can't do this..'

She soon had a finger rubbing herself. She chewed her lip tightly. This shouldn't be happening.. But it is..

She didn't realize how loud she had gotten until she suddenly came face to face with the one who she was thinking about.. He held a sinister, but lustful smirk. Verity couldn't move. She was in shock that he was here. They locked eyes. He had a demanding gaze, almost like she could tell what he was saying..

=A few minutes earlier=

Joker watched Verity quickly run into the bathroom and heard the shower. He felt his hard-on throbbing with want.. Verity looked to be pretty soft and busty, but she almost made him take her right in the closet. He began approaching the bathroom with full intent on taking her, he stopped when he heard a noise. He listened closely and smirked lustfully. She was touching herself.. With quick movements, he was in front of her, her eyes held surprise, embarrassment, and shame. He stared back with immense desire. He watched her quivering finger, he gazed at her flushed cheeks, her eyes sparkling.

=now=

His eyes held a single demand.

'Keep going'

It was crystal clear. She slowly began starting again. He made a low growl/groan as he watched her greedily pleasure herself. Verity made cute mewing/ whimpering sounds as she felt herself getting close, keeping eye contact with him, showing him he was the reason for this predicament. Her breathing was slowly becoming labored the closer she got. Her eyes held pure pleasure, wanting, and desire. He was throbbing with wanting, he hadn't felt this kind of desire in a while, not saying Harley doesn't do anything for him, it's more of the fact that Verity held innocence while Harley.. Didn't anymore.

Verity felt her legs shaking as she finally reached the point of no return, with a loud call of his name she finally reached cloud nine. There was a pause between the two as she caught her breath, Joker took her hand that she used and slowly licked around her fingers, taking in her purity. Verity was becoming nervous. They shouldn't be doing this… She was trying to become a hero.. But this.. This evil man was seducing her.. Was this his plan the whole time? For her to be his? Joker got closer towards her, he inched up to her quivering lips and brought her into a rough, yet passionate lip-lock.. Verity's eyes were wide, but for some reason, she wasn't pushing him away..

'This will only be the one time.. I guess..' Verity said as she decided her next move.

This would be a one time thing, no strings attached. She returned the kiss with heavy desire as she put her shaking hands on his form. He was… so muscular. He put his hands on hers.

"Relax.." he muttered through their kiss.

Verity felt herself heat up.. Was his voice always that husky..? Or was it the heat of the moment? She relaxed her hands and was able to feel his form fully. He had the body most men want.. Joker put his hands on her smooth body, his fingers absorbing every part of her, he lingered around her scars and gave them gentle touches. Verity's body trembled at his touch. He was surprisingly gentle..

Suddenly, he picked her up and brought her to the bed. He caressed her breasts roughly making her moan loudly. He quickly undressed himself and slowly inserted himself inside her. Both of them groaned at the feeling of each other. Verity, being surprised he was in so deep, and Joker being in pleasure at how tight, warm, and wet she was. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting rapidly, Verity was holding her mouth shut so she didn't moan so loud. He pinned her against the wall and pounded her deeply, her screams were music to his ears. She bit down on his neck, feeling bold, he groaned at the sharpness of her canines. As he gave her a few more hard thrusts, the two climaxed, Joker gripped her thighs tightly, causing deep nails marks to form. The two were breathing heavily.

'What have I done…?' Verity thought to herself..

She acted selfishly on her own desires, removing the fact that Joker was a villain. As reality sunk in, she suddenly felt tingles at her neck.. She knew this feeling all too well.. Those butterfly kisses were what Damien's favorite thing to do.. She felt tears slowly well up. It made her remember this was all just one of Joker's games.. She tried to hide her tears, but he noticed and put a hand to her cheek. Normally he was a cynical, cruel, laughing man.. But he right now.. He was being so.. Kind. gentle…

Verity sniffled as she tried to stop the flow. Joker wiped away her tears with his thumbs, holding her in his arms. However, their small moment was ruined when the door broke down and the police pointed their guns at Joker.

"Put the woman down and put your hands in the air!"

Joker held Verity tightly, it made her blush heavily.

Moving through the crowd of police, was the Bat himself. Joker smirked, Verity was embarrassed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my good old friend batman!" He laughed.

"Joker.. I never thought you would sink this low.."

Joker laughed. "Why whatever do you mean?!"

"Enough games Joker, you're going away for a long time!"

Joker tossed Verity into a dark corner of the house, which was one of his high quality escape hatches, and soon followed suit, after dodging batman and grabbing clothing.

XXXXXXX

Joker and Verity were in the secret basement of his home, they got dressed and headed out.

"I almost thought you were going to give me back.." Verity muttered.

Joker laughed. "Not quite my dear! We still have our little game."

Verity oddly felt a stab at her heart at his sentence. "Right.. Game.." She muttered.

Joker took note of her tone and smirked. "My, my, are you unhappy with our game? Do you want this to be real?" He teased.

Verity stopped. Did… did she want this life..? To be with Joker? To be.. A villain? No.. this was all just a little game, he's testing her.. If she says yes, then he'll probably treat her like another minion rather than what they were back there..

She huffed. "Nice try, I'm not falling for your tricks!" she said.

As Joker led her to another one of his secluded homes, he watched her as she lay in bed for the night. He smirked.

"Who said this was a trick..?" was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

The next morning came, Verity was the first to wake up once again. She sighed as she recalled the escapades of last night.. She let him.. He seduced her..

As she got up, she noticed the lack of Joker..

'Probably visiting Harley or something..'

Her blood went cold the moment she had that thought. **Harley**. She was Joker's girlfriend.. The queen of Gotham.. Why was this suddenly hurting her?..

Maybe it was the fact that she felt like she wasn't good enough for anybody anymore..?

She turned on the t.v. to drown out her thoughts and watched the news.

_**"In other news; last night there was a run in with Batman and The Joker once again, but the situation was not the norm. What the police have witnessed, The Joker was seen undressed with the missing person named Verity Roseguard, in what seemed like an act of rape. They say Verity was in tears while he had been gripping her rather tightly, causing some bruising on her upper thighs-"**_

Verity turned off the t.v. she went into the bathroom and examined herself. She could only see someone who was broken.. Her bright green eyes sparkled with tears. She was nobody.. Not good enough.. Broken..

She gripped the sink tightly as she felt all of her confidence become non existent..

As she tried to recollect herself, she heard banging on the door. It made her heart freeze.

_**"Police department! Open up!"**_

No way.. They found them way too quickly.. Verity ran to one of the corners, looking for a hidden closet, as her fingers glided across a secret button, she was suddenly sent into one of the many closets.. Soon, the door was opened, and there was a lot of footsteps running amuck.

"Are you sure you saw her here?" A cop asked.

"I'm positive. My sight never lies."

Verity's eyes widened. 'Damien..?' not only was he here, but he had a _power_..

"Search the whole place!"

Footsteps were heard going everywhere.

'Wait a minute.. Why am I not using this to leave..? Why did I hide..?'

Verity began reaching for the closet handle, before she could touch it, she heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon..?"

Verity jumped and looked behind her. "How did you get here?!" She whispered harshly.

Joker snickered. "A Joker has his ways." he teased.

He noticed there was a hidden longing in her eyes as she was listening to a single voice.

"My, my.. Is that Damien out there?"

Verity looked down. "Yeah.." She answered.

Joker brushed away her black and purple streaked hair. Verity shivered as she felt his fingers at her neck. However, their small intimate moment was ruined as Damien had found them..

Verity felt her heart pounding at a dangerous speed as she met his dull blue eyes. They still held that cold stare he had when he left her.. Joker, however, only smirked evilly despite the fact they were found.

"Well, well, well.. If it isn't the infamous Damien." He began.

Damien held up a pistol at the Joker. "Let. Her. Go." He demanded.

Joker laughed at him. "And if I don't?"

Damien shot his pistol upwards as a warning. Joker was slowly moving his hand, going towards a secret escape hatch, however Damien saw this movement and grabbed his hand while aiming his pistol at his head.

"Nice try. Now give me the girl." He demanded.

Joker chuckled. It appeared he lost this round, for now. He took his hand off of Verity signaling his defeat. Damien held out his hand to Verity, only for her to walk past him, almost like she didn't know of his existence.

Joker cackled. "Ice cold!" he commented to her.

Verity merely smiled before being led away. She looked back at Joker, and Joker looked at her. She could almost see longing in his eyes..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's the next chapter of this story dump, I don't even have a name lol maybe you guys can come up with one? Anyway remember this is a story dump not to be taken seriously, no hate please.

* * *

CH 3

Verity was now home. After some questioning, which she barely answered any. Damien was sent to stay with her for a while since he had the ability of sight. However the tension was high as all Verity was thinking about was the past. As Verity got out of bed, she glanced at the mirror and noticed bruising on her thighs. They were quite deep and noticeable.

She hadn't realized how long she was staring until she noticed Damien looking at the same spot.

"You never talked about that night you know. They can't help if you don't." He said.

Verity barely looked at him before trying to walk out, only for him to grab her. "Wait!"

Verity stood still. "What do you want?" She asked bitterley.

"You're.. You've just been cold to me ever since.. That day. Why?" He asked.

Verity felt her heart crush into oblivion. "Why..? WHY?! HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU JUST THREW AWAY FIVE YEARS OF MY LOVE FOR YOU!? HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU LEFT, MY CONFIDENCE WENT WITH YOU! I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I'M GOOD ENOUGH! I'VE CUT MYSELF JUST TO FEEL SOMETHING OTHER THAN SADNESS AND DESPAIR! I'M BROKEN! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME WHEN I WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN TO LOVE YOU?! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE PROMISES YOU MADE ME!? YOU TOOK AWAY NOT ONLY MY LOVE, BUT A PIECE OF ME WITH YOU! I CAN NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN!"

Verity took her hand out of his grasp and went downstairs where her father was.

"I heard all the ruckus up there. You okay?" He asked.

Verity sighed. "I don't know dad.. Why did he have to be here and watch me?"

"You heard the cops, he has the sight. He's the only one who could protect you."

Verity clenched her fists. "Why couldn't I have a say in the matter. You know our past! You know how crushed I was!"

Verity walked out of her home angrily. As she walked down the road, her phone buzzed.

**_"Turn into the next alleyway"_**

It was a random number.. But why did she feel like she knew who it was..

She turned into the alleyway and jumped as she found Harley.

"H-Hey Harley.." She nervously greeted.

Harley laughed at her nervousness. "If you're worried about what happened the other night, don't be. I knew what he was up to. How do you think I got here?!" She said with a laugh.

Verity made a blank face. "He.. seduced you?"

Harley shrugged. "Eh, didn't help he was also charmin' the man has a way with words." She admitted.

"S-So does that mean he's using you…?" She asked innocently.

Harley bursted out into a fit of laughter. "Using me? No. It's obvious he loves me. If he was using me, he would always have me on the danger lines of our missions where death was inevitable."

Verity nodded. "Does.. that mean he's using me then?"

Harley used her bat as a cane. "Listen sweety. I'll be honest. The only reason why he picked you, was because I recognized the look in your eyes."

"My..Eyes..?"

Harley blew out a bubble with her gum. "Yep. You're broken. Like the rest of us. You belong with us. Not with those so called 'heros'. Plus. you are quite the catch." She admitted with a wink.

Verity blushed.

"So whatdya say? You comin back with us?" She asked as she held out her hand.

Verity chewed her lip. Before she could move, a voice was heard.

_**"Back away from the girl!"**_

'Fuck. it's Damien.'

Harley still had her hand out. "Well? Last chance."

She looked back at Damien who held pleading in his eyes. With a single glare, she let harley take her away.

"_**HARLEY QUINN YOU GET BACK HERE**_!" Damien yelled.

Harley stuck her tongue out at him as the two of them left..

XXXXXXX

The trip back was long as usual, Harley and Verity entered the main hideout and found Joker waiting for them.

"So you decided to stay with us after all!" He commented with a loud laugh.

Verity looked away. "Yeah.." She muttered.

Joker smirked. He could still see doubt in her eyes.

"Harley, We'll be continuing our game now. We'll see you in a few days."

He said as he kissed her and left with Verity.

'Hopefully she'll be with us.. She is very cute..'

XXXXXXX

The two were back in a secluded home. But this time was different. Rather than Joker constantly playing with her hair, or playing pranks, he was acting more bold.. He was being more.. Sexual.. It was making her nervous.. Sure the night they shared was fantastic, but it should only be the one time they did it..

At the moment, Verity was taking a shower, Joker was watching t.v. at least that's what she thought.. He was actually making his way towards her, ready to have her..

He snuck into the bathroom, he heard her humming to herself, he slipped right in, and put his hands on her hips, it caused her to jump and fall into his arms.

-**_lemon please leave children-_**

"W-why are you doing this to me!?" she asked in a whispery tone.

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered.

She blushed as she felt something poke the inside of her thighs. She didn't move. Her body was heating up.. Joker ran his hands all over her body, he had her shaking in delight, and nervousness. It made him want her even more.. She had an innocence he didn't think anyone was capable of having..

She turned towards him. Their eyes once again locked in place. They both held desire, and wanting..

She put a shaking hand on his body and felt every inch of him.. Joker put a hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and saw something she's never seen with him before… care… passion..

Her lip quivered, she wanted to greedily take in his lips, but she was afraid.. This was just a part of his game.. He noticed her hesitation, and brought her in for a passionate lip-lock. This, wasn't a part of his games. He's seen her hidden pain, her hidden tears and cracks. He wanted her to see she had a place on their side… with him and Harley.

He took her, and planted her on the bed. He planted kisses all over her body, even her scars. He slowly inserted himself inside her, Verity was surprised at how loving he was being as he was.. Well… not right. She chewed her lip as he began to speed up. She moaned as he began thrusting deeper inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, she felt tears sparkle in her eyes. For the first time in forever.. She truly felt loved..

Joker began to thrust faster, and rougher. Making her scream louder and louder. As they got closer, and closer, Verity held onto him tightly and yelled out his name as her back arched in deep pleasure. Joker had his arms around her, holding her still as she came down from her high. Verity trembled slightly as she began to calm down. She hid her flushed face in the crook of his neck as she was embarrassed once again.

"God I love you." She blurted.

As soon as it came out of her mouth she smacked her lips shut. Joker laughed softly. "My, my. Fallen in love have we?"

Verity quickly shook her head. "N-No! I didn't mean to- um.." she became tongue tied and looked away from him. How could she..? He's a villain.. She's an upcoming hero.. Right..? She stood quiet. Her feelings were sporadic. For a long time, she hadn't felt important to anyone.. Loved.. Or even cared for. Joker was somehow showing her all these things..

Joker lightly bit her neck, making her shiver. "Just admit it.. You've fallen for the king of Gotham city." he teased.

Before she could answer, they were once again interrupted by Damien, he was pointing his gun towards Joker.

"Verity. I'm warning you, you don't love him. You just think you do!" He said.

Joker smirked at Damien's boldness. "And what makes you think you're an expert on this sort of thing." He laughed.

"I certainly know more than you! You're just using her! You're seducing her just so she could do all of your bidding, and when you're done. You'll get rid of her." Damien pointed out.

Joker chuckled evilly. "And how do you know this? Do you have any proof?"

Damien stood silent. There was none.. He was hoping Joker would falter and give himself away..

"I..I saw it!" He lied.

Verity looked at Joker. However, he still had his evil smirk. "Be careful now. Don't lie to a liar." He said.

Damien grit his teeth. They weren't kidding when they said Joker was a tough nut to crack. He could see right past him.. No wonder why Batman and him were great enemies..

"Just let her go! She doesn't belong to you! She belongs with us!"

Joker stared deep into Damien's eyes. He saw his anger and love towards Verity. "'_Us_'? I think you mean _you_. I can see what you want boy. And you want her with you. Which as funny to say, is not possible." He said laughing.

Damien gripped his gun tightly. He was right.. Damien wanted her back in his life.. After what she said, he realized how selfish he was and found the love he had lost and wanted to make it up to her..

-**_Lemon teasing scene leave children-_**

Joker gave a challenging smirk. Verity's eyes widened as she felt him inside, she forgot he didn't pull out..

"S-Stop!" Verity whimpered to him. But to no avail.

Damien put his finger on the trigger. "I'm warning you Joker! I will shoot!"

However he didn't stop his nonsense. He leaned up, but purposely made it so he was deep inside her. It was making her squirm and pant.

"J-Joker! S-Stop!" she pleaded. She was getting close.. Too close..

Damien was about to pull the trigger, but Joker held Verity up, her legs wrapped around his hips so she didn't fall.

"Are you going to shoot now?" He said with a dark laugh.

Damien let his finger off. He knew he couldn't..

'He's raping Verity dammit! Do something!' his inner thoughts shouted.

Joker saw his pain and smiled wickedly. He grabbed Verity's hips and made her bounce. Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to hold in her screams. She was nearing her climax.. Joker noticed and made sure each bounce made him go deeper and deeper.

Damien huffed and tossed his gun, instead he raised his fists. When the time was right, he was going to pull Verity away and punch Joker in his face. He kept a close eye on Joker's deranged smile as he used her.. Verity looked like she was in great distress to him..

The moment he saw an opening, He slowly began inching towards them, only for him to stop as Verity suddenly began screaming loudly, proclaiming how close she was to pure bliss.. She cracked.. She finally showed how much pleasure Joker was serving her.. This made Damien stare in disbelief.. This psycho was making someone as sweet and innocent as her, cry out in pure pleasure…

Joker saw his defeated face and smiled maniacally. He won. Damien lost. With a final hard thrust, Verity held onto Joker tightly and cried out his name in pure, pure, bliss..

Joker smirked and gave her a deep kiss, which she returned happily. She put a hand on his cheek and filled her kiss with deep passion and love..

Damien, was crushed.. Not only did she move on, but she moved on with Joker.. He gripped his fists tightly..

"You.." He began with a growl. "You asshole!"

Joker quickly tossed Verity to the bed and swiftly dodged Damien's attack. Joker laughed at him.

"My, My.. Jealous are we? How amusing." He bullied as he tripped Damien with a swift leg sweep.

Damien growled. "You shouldn't be the one holding her like that! She needs to be here with the heroes! Trying to achieve her dreams! With.. With me!" Damien yelled as he threw a punch towards Joker.

Joker grabbed his fist and headbutted him and laughed at him. "With you? How amusing. Do you even know what her wants and desires are?" He challenged.

Damien grunted. "I know what she wants. She wants to be a hero! She wants to prove to everyone who have doubted her wrong!" He exclaimed.

Joker looked to the young female with a small chuckle. "Is he right dear? Is that what you want?"

Verity looked at Damien and Joker. Damien.. He wants her back, and is trying to prove himself.. but .. what if it's all a lie..? Joker.. Who constantly teases her, plays with her hair.. Show a side to her not all of Gotham sees.. Who has just given her a reason to be confident..

Damien smirked. He was hoping for this moment. With a loud whistle, police fell through the roof, grabbed Verity with quick movements and quickly escaped. Joker merely smirked. He knew what she wanted..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is the final chapter of this story dump. After this I'll be posting a semi-serious story later on. Again this is a story dump not a serious one so no hating please!

* * *

CH 4

Verity, once again was home. However, she stood in her room around this time. She felt sad, and alone for some reason. Damien was also a constant company that she didn't want.. He kept coming over with either flowers, or gifts and she rejected them all..She didn't believe the gifts he was giving him was from his heart. But only to see he's the only one fit for her. It angered her.. He didn't understand her at all.. She didn't care for material items. She only cared about how true compassion and love were towards her. Damien was the first to be the one who was true to her.. Only for him to leave..and now he's trying to win her heart the wrong way..

Verity sighed as she stuffed her face into her pillow. All she could think about was Joker..

As she fought her inner thoughts, a knock was heard at her door.

"Verity..?"

"What do you want Damien!?"

Damien came into the room and looked at her. He could almost notice who she was thinking about..

"Why him?" He asked.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Why Joker!? What did he do that made you like this!?"

Verity glared at him. "That's none of your business!"

"I think it is! You have always wanted to become a hero! And here you are hitting the sack with the most dangerous criminal!"

Verity got up. "You have no right to shame me like that! That wasn't supposed to happen!" She yelled.

"How did it happen then huh!?" He said getting in her face.

"HE SHOWED ME LOVE WHEN NO-ONE ELSE WOULD!" She exclaimed. This made her stop in her tracks..

Joker showed her a deep intimacy that she couldn't believe.. She held her tongue as she took a moment to think..

Damien stared at her.. She was right.. He had left her all alone.. No-one was there to lift her spirits.. Joker took to her broken state and made her feel loved by the intimacy he had seen..Damien held her hands.

"Listen.. Joker isn't here anymore, I'm here to show you the love and compassion you deserve. Let him go." He said as he gripped her hand.

Verity looked at him for a long time. She tried to find that love that she felt for him for a long time, but found it was nonexistent now.. She looked away from him. "I'm sorry. You're not the one for me.."

Verity got up and began to walk out, only for him to grab her arm. "No!" He said.

"I didn't join the force for nothing you know! I joined because I wanted to become your side kick when your hero business kicked off. I…. I left you because that was the time I found out about the sight and I was told I'd be going in for evaluation for a long time.. I didn't want to leave you hanging.." He admitted.

Verity stared at him blankly. Sure she could get why he had to leave. A big development like that takes time to adjust to.. But it's the fact he _lied_ about it..

"You.. You think telling me this would change my mind?"

"Well… I mean.. Kind of?"

She pulled her arm away from him. "If thinking you didn't love me was bad enough, you lied about the reason you were leaving me! That just makes it a whole lot worse!" She yelled.

With that, she left him there.

XXXXXXX

She was looking through every alleyway she could find. Hoping to find Harley, or even Joker. Harley was right.. There was no place for someone like her, she belonged with them. Verity clenched her fists as she continued looking. Someone.. Take her away from here..tears sprung in her eyes as she stopped..

'You lied to me.. You hurt me. And lied to me.. How could you..' Were her current thoughts.

As she fell to her knees, she let out a loud sob. Her heart wrenching with agony. As she hugged her knees, she heard footsteps. However, she didn't care.. She was wallowing in self pity at the moment.

"My..My.. I didn't think you missed me this much." Someone said with a hearty laugh.

Verity felt her heart stop. She looked behind her and sure enough, it was him.. She couldn't contain herself, she jumped up and gave him a tight embrace, surprising even him. She realized what she was doing and sort of pushed him away and turned away from him embarrassingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." She muttered.

Joker laughed loudly. He found this side of her oddly endearing..

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Have you finally caved in?" He asked her.

Verity made a face. Has she..? Why else would she be searching for him or Harley? She turned towards him, her eyes held no hesitation. "Take me with you."

Verity began walking towards his waiting arms, but Damien had something to say about the matter.

"You're really throwing away your hero dream for him huh?"

Verity looked at him, with the same cold stare he did to her. "Yes. I am."

Damien began walking towards her. "You don't understand what you're doing. You think you love him but you just love the feelings he's been giving you, he doesn't truly love you!"

Joker laughed at the young boys efforts. "Face it boy. You lost."

Damien glared at him. "You're just using her! You're taking advantage of her feelings and playing her just for your sick twisted entertainment!" He spat.

Joker smirked and held Verity's hand. "That's where you're wrong, Damien." he started, saying his name with mock disgust. "Verity will be with me because I have grown an attachment to her. As well as my dear Harley." He revealed.

Damien grit his teeth. "You're lying.." He said.

Joker smirked seeing his broken spirit. "Afraid not boy. Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to."

With that, Joker and Verity left, leaving a heart broken Damien.

XXXXXXX

Joker and Verity were back at Gotham for good this time. Harley was glad to see the two back fine.

"Good news Harley! We have a new friend!" Joker announced with a loud laugh.

Harley swiftly went up to Verity and planted a few kisses on her cheek, making her blush heavily.

"Welcome to the team!" She said excitedly.

Joker wrapped his arms around Harley and Verity. With these two at his side, he believed he could accomplish anything.

XXXXXXX

=Years Later=

Verity had gotten comfortable in the life of villainy. Her transition from 'hero' to villain was quite fast. One thing that hasn't changed was Damien always tailing her. He used his power to always see where her location was in hoping she could be 'saved from the Joker's clutches' as he puts it. One thing that surprisingly didn't leave her was her innocence. She still had a charming innocence despite her staying with them for so long.

Encountering Damien over and over again was one of Verity's favorite things as she liked to take him down a few notches and yet still see him try again. Another pleasure of Verity's was the unexpected pregnancies of Harley and her. Harley was unbelievably excited, Verity was nervous, and oddly enough, Joker took it in stride as he didn't seem to be a family man.. Harley had twins, a boy and a girl, and Verity had a girl. They were obviously taught the ways of villainy and what not, they also made sure to keep them in hiding as they didn't want the heroes finding them and taking them away.

Right now, Verity was sitting on top of a building looking down. Joker and Harley were right beside her. They had set a few hidden bombs in the surrounding area and were ready to take over that specific area.

Verity smirked watching the citizens walking amongst themselves. "Ready?" She asked her lovers.

"You know it sugar!" Harley said as she triggered the bombs.

With loud laughs they jumped from the building. This would be Verity's life for now on.. She finally found a place where she belonged..


End file.
